Kidney Nightlight
by forever is never forever
Summary: Oneshot: Set 5 years into the future, Meredith has found a new use for her kidney in a jar. Implied MerDer.


I thought of this little oneshot after last week's Grey's

I thought of this little oneshot after last week's Grey's. Some set in Mer's POV and not. I had the idea that she keeps a diary/journal like her mom had. I want to thank my friend Aly, for sorta giving me this idea.

Disclaimer: Oh, by the way, I own nothing! Everything that is Grey's is owned by the wonderful and talented Shonda Rhimes. Love her!

Meredith's POV, writing in her journal/diary:

Fives years hand flown by for us, the then second year residents and everything was just great for us, now attendings. Dr. Webber was on the cusp of retirement and leaving his beloved hospital in the capable hands of the great Derek Shepherd. Who was being trained by Dr. Webber to be able to run the hospital, still be one of the greatest neurosurgeons ever, and still be able to be with his family. Although, being the new Chief was great, Derek's family was far more important to him. And me too.

Me on the other hand, I am on my way to being the best neurosurgeon as I study under Derek. Having him for a husband has helped too. Derek and I are being extraordinary together. And not to mention we had three kids too. Whoever thought, me Meredith Grey, would have kids? Not me. There was Megan, the oldest at four and already on her way to being a doctor like her parents. And then there were the twins. Christopher and Daniel, named after Derek's father. They were two and a half and a handful.

Cristina and Owen Hunt dated on and off for what seemed like forever to me. They finally tied the knot almost two years ago. And now, well, Cristina's pregnant it's kinda funny really. Seeing the fierce, Cristina Yang now pregnant and hormonal. Poor Owen is doing back flips for her. I really hope I wasn't that bad when I was pregnant.

I'm so glad I don't live in my mother's house right now, since Iz and Alex broke up yet again. They're so loud when they're on the outs. But, we all know they're meant for each other, oddly enough. They kind of remind me of Lexie and George, but with less or no fighting.

I found the kidney in the jar Derek had given me in my closet the other day. I think I had put it there when we had our (and by our I mean, Derek's) non-doctor friends over a couple weeks ago. I think I'm going to pu-

Meredith looked up from her journal and saw her daughter Megan standing in the doorway looking sad and frightened. Meredith's brow furrowed in concern as she sat up in bed, "Megan, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared," the little blue-eyed, dark curly haired girl responded.

"Come here," Meredith called. Megan scurried as quickly as she could to climb into the bed with her mother, "Now why are you scared?"

"The monster is gonna eat me! Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Megan said getting right to the point.

"What monster?"

Megan yawned, "The one in the movie that I saw with Uncle Mark."

"No, you can't sleep here, but I know what I can do so you can sleep," Meredith said with a sigh as she made a mental note to yell at Mark the next day.

"What?" the little girl asked sleepily.

"Go in your room and I'll be right there to show you," Meredith told her as she got out of her bed.

Megan nodded and got up, "Okay, but I'm turning my light on."

"Okay," Meredith said with a smile.

Megan ran off to her room. Meredith walked into her closet and grabbed the glowing medical jar. She tucked it under her arm and walked into her daughter's very pink room. Setting the glowing jar on her daughter's self picked Children's IKEA bureau, Meredith turned to Megan and smiled. Megan merely started at the jar, "Mommy, what is that?!"

"It's a glowing kidney," Meredith told her point blank.

"Where are your kidneys?" Megan asked, knowing the general human anatomy. She was after all the daughter of Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey.

Meredith pointed to her lower back, "About here,"

"Is it yours?!" Megan asked in awe.

"No, silly," Meredith said with a laugh as she walked over to Megan's bed and tucked her in, "It's special like the Shiny Pager I had Aunt Miranda show you,"

"Oh, okay." Megan said as she snuggled with her favorite bear and began to drift of into sleep. Meredith kissed her on the head and walked back to her room.

She got back into bed and picked up her journal and crossed out the last partial sentence:

I'm really happy I got mad at Derek that one day.


End file.
